


Winter's Daydream

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: After taking a moment to mull over the prospect of another entire day with Gladio uninterrupted, Ignis sent a silent prayer of thanks to Shiva for the timely snowstorm.





	Winter's Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gladnis Holiday Weekend Day 3 prompt: Cuddling under the blankets + the 'bonus' prompt: snowed in.

When his alarm went off that morning, Ignis was sorely tempted to ignore it. He had no wish to leave the haven of Gladio’s arms, and allowed himself the momentary indulgence of nestling closer and nuzzling his cheek against that rugged, stubbly jawline.

“Mornin’, Iggy,” Gladio rumbled into Ignis’s hair.

“Go back to sleep,” Ignis said tenderly. “I’ll make some coffee, shall I?”

He slid reluctantly from the blankets and wrapped himself in his robe, grateful that he’d set the alarm an hour earlier than necessary so they didn’t have to rush. After an entire weekend of shared solitude - a rare occurrence with both of their duties - going back to his typical routine would prove jarring at best. Ignis knew he’d acclimate quickly, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to take advantage of every last second of private time he could snare with his lover before heading back out into the public eye. After setting the coffee machine to perk, Ignis crossed into the living room and drew open the blinds. He stared wide-eyed at the winter wonderland outside that pane of glass, his jaw gaping. When had it snowed? He had a vague memory of the weekend’s weather forecast calling for flurries, but surely he would have recalled if a blizzard had been on the way.

Ignis found his phone and saw he had one unread email, from one of admin accounts at the Citadel. Everyone was instructed to stay put and not travel in these conditions. With a frown, Ignis opened his text message application and sent off a message to Noctis. Surely the Prince would need his Shield and Advisor; people in their positions didn’t have the luxury of snow days.

While waiting for Noct to respond, Ignis poured two cups of Ebony. He knew Gladio didn’t drink if often, but thought he might like a hot drink on such a wintry day. And, they had been up rather late the night before… the caffeine boost might be appreciated.

Ignis’s phone chimed to signal he received a new message, and swiping it unlocked he saw it was from Noctis. Perfectly manicured eyebrows arched over his verdant gaze in surprise. Apparently, on a day with conditions like this, even a Shield and Advisor were instructed to stay put.

After taking a moment to mull over the prospect of another entire day with Gladio uninterrupted, Ignis sent a silent prayer of thanks to Shiva for the timely snowstorm.

Carrying the coffee carefully, Ignis made his way back into the bedroom. He found Gladio sitting up, the blankets pooled around his hips. Ignis was only human and allowed himself to admire the expanse of tanned skin stretched over firm muscles, starting at Gladio’s navel and making his way up until their eyes could lock. Gladio was grinning, and Ignis felt himself blush at having been caught out being so obvious in his admiration, but it didn’t stop him from trailing his eyes back down, lingering over the folds of the comforter hiding Gladio’s thighs. 

He cleared his throat. “Coffee?”

“Thanks, Iggy.” As Gladio took the offered cup their fingers brushed. Ignis felt the touch like electricity sparking from his fingertips all the way to his heart.

After taking a fortifying sip of his own and then setting the mug on the bedside table, Ignis climbed back into bed, sitting snug up against Gladio so their sides were pressed together. “It seems we have the day off today. We’re snowed in.”

“Yeah?” Gladio sounded as surprised as Ignis had felt. “Well, I suppose Noct’ll be fine without us for the day. He did stay over at the Citadel last night after dinner with the King.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. He took another drink of Ebony before cradling the warm mug in his hands, peering over the rim at Gladio, his eyes intent. “However shall we spend this unexpected day off?” he drawled lazily, his accented voice dropping a half-octave.

In response, Gladio pulled Ignis into his arms and untied the belt of his robe. Ignis hummed in anticipatory pleasure, letting himself be shifted around as Gladio removed his robe and tossed it aside to land in a heap on the bedroom floor. While Gladio drew up the blankets around them, Ignis peppered a line of kisses from this shoulder to the hollow of this throat.

One of Gladio’s massive hands slid up and down Ignis’s spine, and Ignis felt as intoxicated as if he’d been drinking the whiskey his beloved’s eyes always brought to mind, rather than coffee. “I bet the snow is beautiful.”

“Mmm,” Ignis leaned up to try and capture Gladio’s lips with his own, but the larger man wrapped his arm around Ignis, effectively holding him in place.

“Drink your coffee while it’s still hot,” Gladio suggested with a squeeze, taking his own advice a moment later.

Ignis snagged his mug off the nightstand and drank deeply. While he drank, Gladio continued to speak, his bass voice muted and lyrical as he wove vivid imagery with his words.

“I can only imagine what it would be like out at a forest haven in this snow. The skeletal limbs of leafless trees all lined with white. The footprints we leave behind glittering with frost. Even the runes of protection would have an extra sparkle to them.” Gladio’s voice was soft and dreamy, and Ignis forgot to keep sipping his Ebony as he was enraptured by the picture Gladio created. “We’d stay warm in the tent, of course - but we’d have to stay close.” He demonstrated by smoothing the blankets around them and snuggling closer to Ignis, their legs tangling under the warm layers. 

The forgotten mug was plucked out of Ignis’s hands, and Gladio shifted him until his head was laying on Gladio’s chest. His heartbeat was a steady cadence, the tune of which set the pace of Gladio’s next words.

“We’d have ample provisions, of course. Hard to be caught without when you have access to the Prince’s Armiger. And with our connections to the Lucian royal magic, keeping a fire going would be easy even in the worst winter storm.” He smiled and carded his fingers through Ignis’s hair.

Ignis sighed contently and cuddled closer, slinging and arm over Gladio’s waist and idly tracing patterns on his hip with one fingertip. When Gladio stayed quiet, Ignis deduced it was his turn to pick up the narrative. “You’re good in the wild. You’d find us some game and some forage to supplement our stores. We’d eat out by the fire so not to get crumbs in our blankets, but then hurry back to the warm sanctity of our tent when we started to shiver.” Ignis skirted his fingers over Gladio’s hip bone to tickle the soft dip of his waist before laying his hand on Gladio’s thigh. “We’d zip our sleeping bags together and still be so very cold that we’d be awake all night… finding ways to warm up.” Ignis punctuated his words with a kiss placed where Gladio’s heart beat.

The speed of that heart rate had increased. “Yeah. Yeah, we’d stay plenty warm,” Gladio said, heat wrapped around his soft words. The hand in Ignis’s hair tightened fractionally before sliding down to cup the back of his neck. “And in the morning, after the clouds had cleared away and the sun had risen, we’d emerge to find the entire world frosted and gleaming. But, until then…”

Ignis moaned as the hand pressed firmly against the nape of his neck; he knew where Gladio was directing him and had no objections. As enjoyable as it was to share daydreams out loud, he was aching for more. He flicked his tongue against Gladio’s nipple and when the hand at his neck gentled, knew he had guessed correctly. 

Then they brought those daydreams into reality, coming together as one to stay warm, the weight of the world forgotten for a time as they enjoyed the gift of a snow day.


End file.
